


The Devil Loves You

by WinterAsh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having fun with Sherlock, a third person comes in to join. (How the hell do you summarize pure porn?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Bella started all this (Keep an eye out for hers) by sending me a delicious fanart of this coupling. By the end of it I was like, "Move outta the way John, lemme in there." Hah.
> 
> The title? No clue what to name it outside of "Sexy sex party" so I just grabbed my ipod and chose the first song it gave me.
> 
> If you ever have an idea you'd like to see my write, feel free to let me know. I write Sherlock, Merlin and I can write Doctor Who, Supernatural and Star Trek (original and the latest reboot with sexy mcsexkhan) so feel free to leave me a comment.
> 
> ._. damn I need caffeine.

John fell to his knees onto the hard floor, his mouth was dry as he pushed the expensive trousers down thin, muscled legs until they pooled around the others ankles. He reached out and braced his hands on the armrests of the armchair as he pulled himself closer until he was nestled between the spread legs. He looked up through sandy lashes at the other man, whom was staring down at him, his hands resting lightly atop John's own. The blonde slid his hands out from under the long pale ones and rested them on the man's thighs, which were lightly peppered with dark hair, but weren't excruciatingly hairy. He leaned forward a touch and took in the musky smell that was uniquely Sherlock's. A smile and flush fluttered across his features as he ghosted his breath over the straining erection before taking it all the way into his mouth until he was nestled into the fine hairs at the base of the cock.

He looked up at the brunette mid-suck and nearly spluttered as Sherlock was still staring at him intensely; a high flush coloured his normally pale cheeks, his lips parted as he panted, and his long fingers had come to rest not far from his mouth before sliding up to his button up shirt and began to slowly unbutton it. John forgot what he was doing as he watched the silk material part, exposing toned muscle and signs of malnutrition. The stall, however, was too much for Sherlock for soon the long fingers tangled themselves in his short, blonde hair and pushed him down onto his cock, causing the blonde to choke momentarily and the other to moan long and low.

“Get off, I'm not done with you.” Came the deep, husky voice, thick with lust. John slowly pulled off the other's dick with a pop before looking up at the tall man, whom pushed himself up into a standing position and kicked his trousers off.

“Get up, bend yourself over the dining table.” Sherlock barked and John scrambled to obey, his dick straining in his jeans as it throbbed with each command the brunette gave. 

John did as he was told, bracing his hands on the table and looking over his shoulder to where Sherlock stood, studying him in nothing but a dark teal dress shirt. “Strip. No, not your top. Keep that on. Your trousers.”

The blonde bit back a moan at the order as shaky hands slid down along his torso until they landed on his belt. He made quick work of the belt and fumbled with the button of his jeans. Once the button and zip were taken care of he pushed the dark material down his legs. He didn't even have time to get them off both legs before thin hands seized his hips and slid into his pants, tugging them down sensually. John gasped as Sherlock nipped at his ear, his back pressed against the tall man's stomach, the thin hands sliding down his thighs, taking his pants with them until they joined his jeans, which were around his left ankle while his right was free. He shifted his weight to remove the two from his left leg but was halted once again by those talented hands, which cupped his weeping erection.

John gasped before moaning loudly, his hands balling into the fabric of his button up shirt. 

“My, my, so aroused, are you?” Sherlock tutted in his ear as one hand left where it had cupped his testicles and slid around his hip until he was cupping one succulent cheek. A thin finger ran up his crack before pressing into his most intimate area.

John groaned and fell forward, bracing himself against the table. He felt Sherlock leave and thought that was the end of it and went to look over his shoulder, only to gasp and cry out in a strangled whine as he felt a long, moist tongue probe at his entrance. Sherlock's hands slid up his inner thigh before pushing his cheeks apart to get better access. The entire time, John was putty in his hands, mewling and whining like a whore. After a few moments, Sherlock pulled away and stood up, sliding two fingers into the hole he just lubricated. John was laying face down on the table, panting, his erection leaving silken trails of pre-cum where it rubbed against the side of the table.

Sherlock stood up gracefully and grabbed John by the back of the shirt, yanking him up forcefully. John squeaked as he was forced to stand upright, his dick hitting the top of the table and causing him to moan involuntarily. Sherlock's hands slid to his front and began undoing the buttons on his shirt; John could have done it, but he wasn't going to complain about the feeling of the large erection pressing against his bum or the warmth of the strong arms around him as they undid his shirt, button by button.

What John wasn't expecting, however, was for Sherlock to shove the shirt halfway down his arms before wrenching them behind him and tying his shirt in a way to lock them in place. He was bound, and it aroused him even further. He was sure his straining cock was purple by now.

“You ready for my penis now?” Sherlock murmured into John's ear, whom mewled in response as he felt the throbbing shaft press between his cheeks.

A low rumble of a laugh came from Sherlock as John continued to whine wantonly before he positioned himself and slowly slid in, stopping at one point to add some more lubricant aside from his own saliva. By the time he was fully rooted, John was shivering on the table. He felt full, too full, almost bursting. It felt so good, for Sherlock had nestled directly into his prostate.

“Don't come now,” Sherlock whispered, biting harshly at his ear, “We're just getting started.”

He slid a hand up onto John's chest and held him upright, angling his thrusts to slam directly into the blonde's prostate. John rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder, his neck exposed and his legs screaming in pain from being on the tips of his toes to accommodate the difference in heights. What he wasn't expecting, however, was a second set of hands sliding down his torso. His eyes fluttered open and he peered up into a nearly identical face of Sherlock, only much fiercer with his hair pulled back from his face. 

“About time.” Sherlock muttered and John looked at him from the corner of his eye in confusion, only to have to bite his lip in lust as the two exchanged an open mouthed kiss.

Sherlock continued to pound into John, whom was now resting against the newcomers chest as he gasped and whined, his hands curling into the tight, black top. “Ahh, Khan.” Sherlock gasped, causing John to peer up best he could to see Khan biting Sherlock's long neck. 

A deep, intoxicating voice sounded above him, “May I..?”

John didn't know what Khan was asking Sherlock for, but soon figured it out when the other pulled away slightly before undoing his trousers and pushing the fly open to show he was going commando. Thin fingers slid up his neck and threaded into his hair before he was yanked up effortlessly and Khan's tongue was now in his mouth. He moaned and tugged at his bonds to no avail; Sherlock's hands were securely on his hips as he slammed into him, Khan was holding him up off the floor, their dicks touching deliciously as they kissed in a frenzy. Khan moved forward until he was being held up by Khan and Sherlock's bodies; he kept one hand buried in the others hair and the other slid down to where their dicks touched and wrapped around the two. Khan's cock was bigger than John and Sherlock's combined, and it surprised the blonde that Khan's hand could hold the two together as he jerked them simultaneously. It didn't take long with the constant pounding on his prostate, the hand and soft skin of Khan's dick caressing his own and the hot tongue of this mystery man dancing with his own before John came, screaming.

–

John gasped, sitting up from where he was slumped on the couch. His pyjama pants tented obviously, he knew his face was flushed. He looked around and was thankful that he didn't make a spectacle of himself for Sherlock seemed to still be out hunting down information. The telly displayed the DVD title screen for Star Trek: Into Darkness. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Well, that explains how Khan got into his wet dream. He slid a hand into his pyjama pants and touched his dick tentatively, biting his lip harshly as he realised just how close he had come to creaming his pants. He just finished one long stroke when he heard a gasped, “John!”

He looked up, eyes wide as he took in Sherlock's form in the doorway, whom was staring at him with a pinched expression.

“I understand that people have the need to take care of themselves when no one else is there to take care of your carnal desires, but can you please refrain from doing it in the den? Seriously, John.” Sherlock tutted before entering his room.

Ah, if only his fantasy was real...


End file.
